


Nap buddies

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: For the prompt: A and B who are good friends accidentally fall asleep on the couch together. They feel weird about it afterward because they’ve never had romantic/sexual feelings feelings for each other before. But they discover they both had the best nap ever so they become “nap partners” and they start taking cosy naps together. Could develop into a relationship or could just stay platonic. (And, yes, this is from FRIENDS.)





	Nap buddies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paradox_of_retaliation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradox_of_retaliation/gifts).



> So I saw this Tumblr post http://amitheonlyonezenaroundhere.tumblr.com/post/162490149607 and the tag #I WOULD CRY OF HAPPINESS IF SOMEONE WROTE A SIMI FIC OF THIS and thought: "Your wish is my command." ;) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! <3

Sebastian sighs happily and presses himself closer to the warm body pressed against his back. An arm was slung over him protectively and he swears that he’s never felt so safe and warm.

He turns around in the other person’s hold to snuggle into them. So warm…so comfortable.

“Uh…Seb?”

The voice shatters Sebastian’s peaceful thoughts and he slowly looks up to meet Kimi’s confused gaze.

With a yell he moves out of Kimi’s hold and falls to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

Kimi moves to look over at him on the floor. “Are you okay?”

“Oh god..I’m so sorry…I didn’t mean..” Sebastian garbles, his face flushed with embarrassment.

It all comes back to him in a rush then.

The demands of travelling to back to back races had taken their toll on both Sebastian and Kimi.

They had both been jet-lagged and exhausted and Sebastian had invited Kimi into his driver's room for a drink. It had ended up with the both of them falling asleep together on the sofa.

And cuddling apparently.

Kimi waves off Sebastian’s panicked rambling and smiles at him. “It’s okay.”

Sebastian nods, still feeling slightly embarrassed.

“It was actually quite comfortable.” Kimi admits, helping Sebastian off of the floor.

“Really?” Sebastian asks, looking at him.

“I’ve not slept that well in forever.” Kimi tells him, stretching and yawning.

“Me neither.” Sebastian says quietly. It was true, sleeping with Kimi had been the best sleep he’s had in days.

Kimi looks at him and nods. “Thanks for letting me crash.”

“It was nothing.” Sebastian nods, actually glad Kimi had had some sleep. He had looked so pale and drawn in the Paddock earlier. 

“I’ll talk to you later?” Kimi asks as he ruffles his hair fondly.

Sebastian nods, wondering why he suddenly felt warm at Kimi’s little playful gesture. “You will.”

Kimi grins at him and then gets up and leaves the room.

Sebastian sighs and lies down on the sofa, confused.

* * *

The next race weekend happens and Kimi keeps giving Sebastian looks.

Sebastian had stayed late at the track helping with Gina and had not got back to the hotel until early morning, his tiredness was clear on his face.

“Come with me.” Kimi suddenly appears besides Sebastian and tugs his arm.

“Where are we going?” Sebastian asks, following him.

Kimi leads him to his driver’s room and points to the sofa. “We have some time. Take a nap.”

“Kimi…” Sebastian sighs, rubbing his eyes.

“I’m not taking no for an answer.” Kimi sits down on the sofa and pulls Sebastian to join him. “Have a nap with me.”

Sebastian is surprised, but is too tired to argue and Kimi lies down to pull him into his chest.

Sebastian sighs and closes his eyes, not caring that he’s currently nuzzling into his teammate. He once again feels nice and relaxed and it doesn’t take long for him to fall asleep in Kimi’s arms.

* * *

The sleep sessions keep happening.

Kimi decides to call it being “nap buddies”

The two drivers make time to have a nap between practice sessions, finding that these naps help them to relax before driving.

Sebastian, however, doesn’t understand the new feelings he has for Kimi that these naps bring about.

Every time Sebastian wakes in Kimi's arms he just wants to kiss him.

He can’t though. Kimi probably doesn’t feel the same way.

It’s all just too confusing for him.

* * *

One of the practice sessions gets delayed by rain. The FIA deciding to delay the practice by two hours.

“A perfect time for a nap.” Kimi nods, reaching to take Sebastian back to his driver’s room.

But Sebastian backs away, ignoring the flash of hurt in Kimi’s eyes.

“Seb? What’s wrong?” Kimi asks him gently.

“I..I don’t want a nap.” Sebastian sighs, not looking at him.

“Why?” Kimi asks.

 _Because I think I’m in love with you._ Sebastian wants to say, but what he really says is. “I’m not tired.”

“Fine.” Kimi shrugs, trying to look unfazed.

Sebastian nods.

Kimi turns and walks away and Sebastian feels like shit.

* * *

Kimi doesn’t understand why Sebastian is suddenly avoiding him, but he’s not stupid.

He had noticed a change in Sebastian recently, more so around him.

He wasn’t so touchy feely anymore, all the playfulness had gone to be replaced with a wariness around Kimi.

No hugs, no arm over his shoulder, no playful hair ruffles. It was like Sebastian was trying not to get close to him.

Could it be that he…no. Kimi shakes his head.

Sebastian couldn’t be in love with him.

Could he?

* * *

Kimi sighs tiredly. Yet another mad trip around the globe for this sport.

It was three am and he couldn’t sleep.

The bloody jetlag had fucked up his sleeping again and now he was wide awake.

He shoves the bed covers off of himself and sighs heavily. He needs to sleep.

He throws on some clothes and decides to go for a walk.

As he exits his room he bumps into someone about to knock on the door.

Sebastian looks at him, tired and sad.

Kimi wordlessly takes his hand and tugs him into his room.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Sebastian says quietly.

“Me neither.” Kimi scoffs, sitting on the bed. “I was going for some air.”

“Oh.” Sebastian nods, looking awkward.

Kimi nods, looking at him. “Why were you coming to see me?”

“I…I…I wanted to sleep with you.” Sebastian admits quietly. “I feel better when we do…”

Kimi looks at him and nods. “Come on then.”

Sebastian gives him a nervous smile. “Sure?”

“Get here, Sebastian.” Kimi sighs, climbing into the bed and opening the duvet for him.

Sebastian nods and crawls into the space besides him, pressing himself close.

Kimi puts the duvet over him and wraps an arm around him, sighing contently.

He doesn’t care if Sebastian has been distant with him. He’s got him close and he won’t let him go.

Nuzzling into Sebastian’s neck he falls asleep.

* * *

The next morning Sebastian wakes first, still in Kimi’s arms.

He sighs and turns over to face him, noting how peaceful he looked as he slept.

Kimi blinks his eyes open and looks at him. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Sebastian says softly, not moving away. “Sleep okay?”

“Yeah.” Kimi sighs, going to move away, but Sebastian reaches an arm over to pull him closer.

Kimi blinks at him, just watching him.

Sebastian swallows nervously, they’re so close their noses are almost brushing.

Kimi looks at him, eyes going to his lips.

Sebastian leans closer and kisses Kimi gently.

Kimi kisses him back, gently cupping his face.

Sebastian continues to kiss him, feeling himself melt.

Kimi moans softly, smiling into the kiss and kissing him deeply.

Sebastian pulls away to look at Kimi.

Kimi smiles gently. “I was right.”

“Right about what?” Sebastian asks, licking his kiss swollen lips.

“You having feelings for me.” Kimi replies, wanting to kiss him again.

“You knew?” Sebastian asks, moving his hand down Kimi’s arm.

“It wasn’t hard to figure out when you started avoiding me.” Kimi shrugs.

Sebastian looks sad and he sighs. “I’m sorry.”

Kimi shakes his head, kissing Sebastian gently. “It’s okay.”

Sebastian kisses him back, sighing into the kiss.

“I like you too.” Kimi grins, snuggling against him.

Sebastian smiles and holds him close.

The two fall back asleep, knowing that things had changed, but for the better.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
